


Dark sky's

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Hobbiton x Dwarves [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Swearing, fem!Bilbo, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long has it been since he felt this way? Probably when Fíli was born and later his brother Kíli.<br/>Or<br/>In which Thorin sleeps with Bella and gets served something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love & Roast

**Author's Note:**

> Completely necessary.

How long has he gone without being with a woman? Too long. Yes he's slept with a few whores before and a few willing dwarrowdam's when he was younger. Before Smaug came and sacked Dale forcing them to leave Erebor.  
He didn't see it before. Why didn't he? He watched on in shock as the trolls stripped her specifically of her clothing minus her undergarments. By that time she refused to do as they asked.  
"Do it!"  
"Do I look like your maid?"  
Thorin felt like a idiot for not seeing it sooner. Even if she was thrown into a sack and tossed on top of Thorin.  
"Errr...sorry for getting you into this mess."  
"Why don't we breed these dwarrow's with the burrahobbit?"  
"Great idea." Bert hit Tom with his ladle.  
"Idiot."  
The two were still blushing furiously, the wrong time and place for Thorin to be aroused. Yet he was.  
"Don't give me that look. I have a plan."

"For some reason I don't think I'm gonna like this plan." Dori snapped.

 

"You overbearing wuss!" She made a few signs in Inglishmêk saying 'just go with it'.

 

"Cock sucking pussy!" Ori snarled. Ouch if that was for real I would have cried.

 

"This is entertainment food and a show."

 

"And I thought dose jumping beans were the only musical food!"

 

"Tom your both a mad genius and an idiot at the same time." Bert snapped hitting the troll again. 

 

"They are stalling because they know we'll turn to stone in the sunlight."

 

"Because you blabbed about it!"William accused.

 

"Breed em like sheep!"

 

"I hate mutton!"

 

"Maybe we should just use them as dining entertainment?"

 

"No, get the nice silvery black haired one, who looked most conflicted when we threatened to rip 'er arms off. I think he likes the burrahobbit." Bert said.

 

 

"Bert ye going soft on us?"William teased.

 

 

"No he just seems like she has good tastes." Bert said.

 

 

"Strip now!" Bert ordered the two once they were out of there burlap sacks. They quite embarrassingly did as they were told. With surprise he noticed the snarling black wolf tattoo covering most of her back a nice one too. It was somehow very erotic to the dwarves that watched her bonny lass figure made Nori's mouth water, Fíli was wide eyed like a fish out of water and Kíli he was smiling like a pervert. Crookedly, predatory and very thirsty for more. It sickened Fíli who snapped at him in Khuzdul but that didn't stop him from taking the view drinking it very nearly at least. Kíli wasn't a virgin he had since lost his virgin-hood to a beautiful red headed elf-maid. His brothér Fíli was still a virgin who somehow managed to not get laid most of his existence once Kíli reached sixteen he couldn't stand it and went a little sex crazed.

The elf-maid was willing and he didn't get her pregnant(apparently when elves have babies they are pregnant for a year) now that would be all kinds of weird. His mother would have skinned him and his father would have beaten him up. His uncle...he shuddered to think about it. Though he was very active in his personal life unlike his brother who didn't have one beyond family, no matter what he said or did his brother was wed to his craft. Unfortunate really how he never saw how people sighed over him and the lust in there eyes.

 

'You never saw how many women sighed over you nor saw the lust in their eyes Fee.'

 

'They were sighing over YOU! They wanted you, they wanted to lose themselves to you! Yet you were blinded by your own craftwed desires to notice any of it. Blind as Uncle is for the Hobbit.'

 

'I try to talk to you about it and I realize this you'll never get laid. Bofur and Bifur have a better chance of getting laid than you only because they aren't blind to there petty desires!' 

 

'Stop it Kee!'

 

'No, stupid virgins they ruin all my fun. I like people that have pointed ears and possibly are taller than me. But I'm not picky, maybe you are gay brother.'

 

 

'KEE!'

 

"You try anything like running and I'll flay you alive." Tom said brandishing his special flaying knife.  
Seeing as they didn't have any choice he still felt guilty about it it felt like they were asking him to _rape_ her. 

 

"Or just kill em now call it a night."

 

"Eat a rabbit there like carrots they're good for you!" Bella giggled. _Well if the dwarf's too shy then I'll initiate tell myself the truth I didn't expect the commanding to be shy when it came to sex. I might have imagined him as being a tiger in the sack...er...somehow._

 

"What you shy boyo?"  
She tackled Thorin forcing them to the ground.

 

"She's a woman who knows what she wants."  
She was on top of Thorin 'cause he was too chicken to initiate himself then yes she's gonna be on top!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was insensitive I apologize for Kíli Khuzdul insensitivity.  
> I don't own the hobbit.


	2. Roasted Dwarf & Further embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is meek in bed apparently.

Lying on his back with boobs in his embrace a curvy figure on top of his naked form he was thrilled but being's he was nervous around women. He was a wild dwarfling teenager after all when 1/3rd of the dwarven population is female a little under half of which will ever marry and less that will have kids. So its safe to say he was exploratory in sex Kíli was a lot like him he knew about the men, dwarrows that he had sex with (that were of both sexes), humans, Hobbits(all females), and the occasional elf the boy had sex with. Fíli he worried that his heir may not even have kids, he knew that he ignored the looks because he was oblivious to them. 

 

His first sexual encounter was with a male dwarrow as a teenager. They were both drunken teenaged dwarflings what did you expect to happen? Nothing! Yeah, right. That first time wasn't the best. Who the fuck was he kidding????! It was fucking horrible, took him three times for them to get laid right with the same guy! Then it was fucking awesome. In the years that followed he slept more with women because well he liked getting laid by women, he had issues still with his ambiguous sexuality or his bisexuality which apparently was common just not talked about openly in dwarven society. 

 

Even now he felt more comfortable sleeping with a male than sleeping with a female he just was meek with them.

 

She took the initiative and jumped on him he was already aroused. He imagined it for the time as sexual foreplay. As she kissed him hungrily he returned her kiss in equal passion surprised only when she introduced her tongue into the mix. Placing an exploratory hand by her ear tracing the outline as it just started to tremor beneath his fingers.

 

"That tickles, you cur." She teased him. Her lips moved to his neck kissing him and giving him gentle nips he moved into it his back arching in pleasure. She moved from his neck to his ear nibbling on it as aggressively as she could without tearing it off. 

"Someones enjoying themselves too much."  
Next thing she knew he was on top humping her quite joyously they were both into it only looking up as the trolls turned to stone. 

 

The two confessed each others love in private while she cleaned up her snot covered clothes and hair. She explained that was the best sex she ever had and he explained that was the case with him too. Something about not being picky about who he had sex with ,careful yes. 

 

This didn't change anything at least now they had clothes on. Even as she cleaned up he couldn't help himself he got lost in those beautiful green eyes like he did at her door a while back.

 

"I lost myself to your green eyes at the door." I pushed away a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

 

"I didn't want to admit it to myself." My voice shook.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt. Madness runs strong in my family." My voice cracked.

 

"I know its selfish to say that I didn't want you to get trapped in the middle."

 

"Its okay."

 

"No it isn't." I said grimly not realizing I was shedding tears.

 

"Why would anyone want me, after what my grandfather King Thrór did?" My knees gave out. She held onto my arms fearful.

 

"A hundred and seventy years. I nearly lost my in-law Víli, my brother Frerin and my grandfather in one go. He started the battle, it was only Tokora who ended it. A seventeen year old dwarfling who could pass for a sixteen year old if it wasn't for her Frerin would be dead." 

 

"I don't care if madness does run in your family, that fear you feel will _keep you alive_. And remember this: 'We are all a little crazy, dying is the easy part living is very hard'."

 

"Let me help you conquer it, my da said that if love is strong enough it can conquer anything. My grandfather the Thane Old Took said the same thing to me as a tween."

 

"Milady..."

 

And indeed it did conquer his madness. Instead of stopping her with a sword at the entrance to the gold horde he took her hand and ran. He wasn't angry when she stole the Arkenstone if anything he was amused. He didn't take it seriously even when Dori, Dwalin and Balin insisted that she be punished. He refused them that dishonorable act.

 

"Well, weeellllll, well look what the cat dragged in." Tokora drawled coming from the shadows her tanned skin and pointed ears showing as her bicolored hair was tied back in a pony tail. 

 

"A motherfucker who thinks he's wise, a moron, and a silver haired fox." Tokora drawled. A smile crossed her lips.

 

"Brother,"she saw a sibling in the shadows.

 

"Sister."the smooth baritone voice like silvery truth made actually of either reality ,deception and lies.  
The albino male dwarrow with pointed ears known as Gimdri at 5' 7", with red eyes, and white hair as pale as his skin. Pounded his forehead against his younger only remaining triplet sibling bound by the sibling bind they did hold. Unto death would they hold this binding. 

 

"Its been seventy six years."

 

"You missed the coronation."

 

"Life before living. People think I'm dead all the better if they think its true."

 

"Anyway,"

 

"I like her our distant cousin has finer tastes than our harlot elder brother that you claimed to have committed suicide."

 

"Lies built upon lies is the way of political schemes brother. Best if those unimportant to our plots be kept out of them. Lest there tongues start wagging too early for my tastes."

 

"Any who."

 

"I back him."Tokora said smirking.

 

"Boom!"The two fist pounded each other. 

 

"You think I should punish her for stealing the Arkenstone?" I asked them the three exchanged looks.

 

"Well yeah." Dwalin growled loudly.

 

"Idiot ,handsome as he may be." Tokora teased Dwalin leaving him to sputter.

 

 

"She stole a royal jewel!" Dori protested.

 

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that... I would be a millionaire." Tokora quipped.

 

"Or just end up with a whole lotta dimes." Gimdri joked.

 

"Cheeky aren't you?" Glóin noted.

 

"Nerp."

 

"I'll take that meaningless nonsense as a yes." Glóin smirked.

 

"And this is why I stick around." Tokora laughed.

 

"Now that's aside," Giving Tokora an amused sideways glance before returning my gaze upon Dori, Dwalin and Balin who weren't amused.

 

"Ten gold peices that you get one of them to say 'we are not amused'." Bella giggled.

 

"I'll make that thirty." Tokora was always keen to cut her loses while she could.

 

"Fifty!" Gimdri shouted.

 

"What?"Balin was baffled by the bets being placed on them.

 

"Make that a hundred." I tossed in my lot.

 

"We aren't amused!"

 

"Divide it by three."

 

"Broke even!"

 

"You think for an instant I would?"

 

"I don't blame her! In fact I find it endearing that she would bother in saving our sorry asses with quite a bit more than active intervention."I snapped.

 

"But she wronged us!"Dwalin spat.

 

"And all those times she saved us do you forget them? She could have let you roast on that spit of the trolls or let them eat you raw."I said.

 

"While you two banged each other forcibly in front of us! My brother is innocent in the ways of sick minds like you! You have no place ruining his innocence!" Dori snarled. I blushed furiously at the memory of the trolls and what they made me do.

 

"Do what you will dwarven bastard. You may think yourself innocent ,but I have felt the burns of my own battle you think you are safe?" Tokora stepped in glowering at Dori she was menacing.

 

"I have slain thousands of orcs." She took several large steps towards him. Almost identical to the way that elven king Thranduil moved except she had a stiffer movement she lacked his gracefulness.

 

"What makes you think I wont take you and your pathetic existence along with it?"Tokora threatened her grin was toothy and vicious.

 

"Sister." Gimdri growled out a warning she gave him the 'just a minute' universal gesture.

 

"I am a ticking time bomb with a slight split personality though I think that comes with every woman. I have the ability to tear apart every single person in the room be they human, elf, or dwarf. I care not just give me a reason to believe that you will bring harm to my family and I will make sure no one will walk out of this room alive." She exchange glaces with her albino older brother.

 

"In fact you won't even be in one piece like a grusome jigsaw puzzle destines to never be put back together again. I can taste your fear itssss delicious." She backed off heading back to her spot nearby leaning against one of the stone pillars near the throne.

 

"Seriously messed up." Gimdri said.

 

"Another reason why I keep her around intimidation on a whole different level than your own Dwalin." I teased darkly.

 

 

"You obviously aren't taking this seriously!"

 

"Are you sure your feeling okay Balin?" I asked I saw his reaction to that gold and I saw Dwalin's.

 

"If you think for an instant that any of this has anything to do with dragon sickness."

 

"What _'I'm wrong'_.You and I both know that isn't true. You lied to me you stood in the way. Maybe Dori is immune but our line isn't the only reason I haven't gone mad is because of Bella." My voice wavered.

 

"Half of what she said is true," I said getting from my throne. Coming at them as calmly as I could my face wasn't masking my emotions I felt conflicted with them.

 

"She is a berserker like her father and you are the only two she refuses to kill. Not out of spite, no you both are good dwarves." That's putting it mildly.

 

"She loves you Dwalin, and she see's Balin as the father figure she was refused as a child. Is that not enough to be so important to one person to be their world? She refused treasure before because she knew it would only bring sorrow and misfortune. It wouldn't bring her happiness nor would it bring back her family."

 

"Is that not enough to be treasured like that?" I glanced over to Tokora she simply nodded her approval. I was fortunate gold sickness was weak over them.

 

Tokora proposed to Dwalin with a engagement bead of hers.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Nothing worth mentioning." Thorin grinned flashing his pearly whites.

 

Thus forth he spent the end of his days between his home and his wife's home in the Shire Bag End in the early spring months. With the sounds of many feet of dwobbit children. Fourteen and counting. Apparently blessed with Tookish fertility by Yavanna herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to make her have a breserker rage. Tokora has a hair trigger temper. I reread this and I changed a few words.
> 
> nerp is a meaningless word I made up as a freshman in high school


End file.
